yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny Forester
Not to be confused with Kenny. is a character that only appears in Yo-kai Watch 2. He is the deceased grandfather of Katie Forester, and she goes back in time 60 years to meet his younger self. Kenny only makes an appearance if Katie is selected as the playable character in the game, and takes the same role as Nathaniel Adams in the story. Likewise, he has the ability to see Yo-kai via a Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, and looks up to Moximous Mask as his role model. That also makes him the inventor of the Model Zero Watch in that universe. After Kenny's death in the present, he became Moximous K. The Yo-kai can be befriended beginning with Psychic Specters. Physical traits Kenny strongly resembles Katie, even down the single eyelashes on both eyes. He wears a beige polo shirt and blue rolled-up shorts. Like Nathaniel, he appears to sport some sort of red satchel necklace. He also wears white tennis shoes. In Psychic Specters, Kenny also sometimes dons a Moximous Mask costume, including the mask and cape of the hero. His hair is short and somewhat unkempt, with a similar hazelnut brown color to his granddaughter's. He has two pieces of hair sticking up from the top of his head, possibly to nod to the shape of Katie's bow. Personality Kenny is a strong-willed and determined child. However, his spirits were seemingly crushed after an event involving another child he knew and a group of bullies. After that event, he felt that he had no friends and wasn't able to protect anyone. In the early portion of the game, Kenny is shown to have a cold and distant personality. He's unwilling to take help from those offering it and is unnecessarily harsh at times. Throughout the game, Kenny is shown to have an obsession with the superhero of a manga, known as Moximous Mask. He mimics the hero's poses, quotes, and actions, and appears to look up greatly to him. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, he even dresses in a Moximous Mask costume in his first appearance. This role model of his also shows that Kenny wishes to be a hero himself, something he believed he couldn't be after being unable to protect his friend from bullies. By the end of the game, Kenny becomes reunited with his Yo-kai friends, including Hovernyan. After this, he appears to have regained confidence in himself and his friendships, and is shown to be much more capable of cooperation. Relationships Humans Katie Forester Katie is Kenny's granddaughter. Throughout the story, the two share a relationship more akin to a strained friendship than anything. Kenny shares his love for Moximous Mask with his granddaughter, but grows frustrated when she doesn't quite get it. Regardless, the two share a good friendship by the end of the game. Kelly Forester Kelly is Kenny's childhood friend, and eventual wife. Yo-kai Hovernyan Hovernyan and Kenny share a relationship similar to that of the player and Jibanyan. Hovernyan looks after Kenny throughout the game and considers him his friend, despite Kenny denying having friends at one point in the game. Hovernyan is shown to respect Kenny, and attempts to give him more confidence in his own abilities to be a hero. He also wishes for the boy to realize how many friends he truly has that care about him. Pallysol, Mermaidyn, Gnomey, Faux Kappa, and Predictabull Along with Hovernyan, these Yo-kai serve as Kenny's final team near the end of Yo-kai Watch 2. They are friends of Kenny's that he had rescued prior to the player traveling back in time. They had been turned into stone statues from a curse, until the player rescues them. Before the creation of Yo-kai medals, they wrote their names on milk bottle tops, as tokens of their friendships to him. It's these tokens that Hovernyan gives to Kenny to reignite his will to fight. These Yo-kai also aid Kenny in his fight against Kin and Gin, and are shown with him in the final cutscene and in the credits. Trivia *''Kenny'' and Katie sound similar phonetically unlike Nate and Nathaniel which use variations of the same name. Ironically Fumi-''aki and ''Fumi-''ka follow the same formula as Keita and Keizou sharing the first kana when written out which makes the relationship more obvious than the localized names. *Both his Japanese and English names share the same initials, though switched. His first name in English, ''Kenny, has the same first letter as his Japanese last name, Kodama, while his English last name, Forester, has the same first letter as his Japanese first name, Fumiaki. It appears that this may have been intentional, as it might have also been with Katie's initials. In other languages * Spanish: Kevin Forester * French: * German: Karl Forester * Dutch: Karel Forester * Italian: Karl Forester * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Forester Family Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Deceased Characters